


Yaoi Plotlines

by QueenOfYaoi



Category: Junjou Romantica, Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Tags and more tags, Yaoi, Yaoi 4 laifu, yaoi plotlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfYaoi/pseuds/QueenOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's literally just me giving basic yaoi plotlines. Have fun reading, peasants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotline 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work ever on Ao3. There's going to be adult language. Shut up, trash. Don't judge the Queen.

Seme meets uke

Seme confess to uke

Uke says no

Seme leaves to somewhere far

Uke misses seme

Uke realizes his feelings for seme

—however many years later—

Seme and uke accidently meet thru a friend

Seme and uke talk about feelings

Seme ans uke do the fucky fucky

End


	2. Plotline 2

Seme and uke are childhood friends

Seme is cool, collected while uke is hyper, smiley boy

Uke complains about not having GF to seme

Seme confess and jump uke

Uke furious afterwards

Seme and uke don’t see each other for a while

Uke realizes his feelings for seme

Uke confess

((optional) Seme tells uke he’s going somewhere far)  
((consequence of optional) Uke cries)

Seme and uke do the fucky fucky

End


	3. Plotline 3: Omegaverse

Omega Uke goes against usual views and is "uniquely strong"

Alpha Seme meets uke and finds him amusing and intriguing

Uke turns down offer of being fucked by seme

Seme pursues and courts unwilling uke

Uke starts to tolerate/like seme

Seme and uke in a weird relationship

Uke goes into heat

Seme jumps uke

Seme and uke do the fucky fucky as seme confesses

Uke goes down from heat

Uke asks if what seme says was true

Seme says yes

Seme and uke kiss and goes into official relationship

Uke finds out he's pregnant

Seme and uke really happy

Seme proposes to uke

Seme and uke get married 

Uke gives birth to most adorable little piece of shit in the world

Seme and uke lives happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony or Ereri as my first actual work?


End file.
